


[ART] Dragon Age fanart

by stormduck



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2019, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck
Summary: Dragon Age fanart originally posted to my tumblr
Kudos: 2





	[ART] Dragon Age fanart

My Warden  


I sometimes feel like a heel because my canon warden’s name is the default “Neria Surana” but I overlooked the first name part of the character creator the very first time I played Origins and didn’t want to go back once I finally noticed because I loved her look so much. In the end I think it fit her perfectly <3

  
Two Hawkes and an Iron Bull for Inktober 2019  


My mage Inquisitor for Inktober 2019  



End file.
